Roboticization Gun
The Roboticization Gun (ロボット化銃 Robotto-ka jū) is a weapon used by the Neo Eggman Empire to forcefully convert enemies into robots under their control. Function The Roboticization Gun shoots out a small,expanding metal,that has various chips and life support in it,The chips are there to control the minds of their victims,And the life support is there to keep them alive,Most of the time,the Victims are under complete control until Deroboticized,with their official name being The Roboticized (ロボット化された'' Robotto-ka sa reta''),But rarely,the victims still want to fight against Eggman,but are unable to disobey the commands given by High Ranking N.E.P's,'They are known as '''Imperfect Roboticized '(不完全なロボット化 Fukanzen'na robotto-ka''),Because of this,they are watched more closely,as '''Imperfects can actually fight against the N.E.E.,through sheer will power.'' More flaws of the Imperfects is that Because the N.E.E. is willing to gain more land thru massacres,They can pick an Imperfect to assist,they are forced to watch as they are unable to prevent themselves from murdering civillians (Again,Through sheer will power,they can actually stop themselves from murdering civillians),And unlike The Roboticized,who don't remember what they did while they were Roboticized,Imperfects can still remember,and thus,most of them end up having Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder'' (PTSD') Flaws The Roboticization process of the Roboticization Gun takes '''5 hours to complete',while the Roboticization Capsule takes 5 minutes to complete,The expection to this rule is the Grand 10,Since they were manufactured solely for the Generals and the Commander. Special Thanks to Joshua the Hedgehog for pointing out this flaw The Expanding Metal needs to make contact with flesh,and as a result,those wearing complete armor,won't be roboticized,Those with less armor,however,are subsceptible to Roboticization if they are shot where they are exposed,Because of this flaw,N.E.P's often strip their prisoners of their armor when they are roboticiziting them. Time it takes for the Roboticization Process to complete Normal Version = 5 Hours Normal Version (If whoever was shot had some armor on) = 7 Hours,30 Minutes Normal Version (Complete Armor) = Useless. G10 = 5 Minutes G10 (If whoever was shot had some armor on) = 7 minutes,30 seconds G10 (Complete Armor) = Useless. 'The Grand 10' The Grand 10 '(グランド10 Gurando 10''),are Roboticization Guns that Roboticize their victims in '''5 minutes,The reason why there are only 10 of them is because that was the safest ammount they could make without screwing up the mass production of N.E.P's,Only the Generals and the Commander hold them (Much to the Chagrin of N.E.P:T3's) Legality Since the Process of Roboticization is technically considered Mind Control,Roboticization Guns were deemed illegal,Anyone caught with one would get arrested,In the NSF's case,however,It will result in whoever was caught in possession of a Roboticization Gun to be branded a Neo Eggman Empire Sympathizer (N.E.E. Sympathizers are often shamed on by NSF residents,due to its history with the Eggman Empire) for a year (And immediate deportation after that). In the Black Market,the prices of the Roboticization Guns are often pumped higher,as mobsters often buy them to get slaves (Black Market Roboticization Guns are modified,so that whoever was shot will be forced to do whoever had the BMRG's bidding,Again,Imperfects are to be expected),The Neo Eggman Empire is disgusted about the Black Market Roboticization Guns (That's because of some screwed up things that have been done to these kind of slaves,What? Just because their current leader is sadistic,It doesn't mean that the N.E.E. doesn't have standards too,Also because the BMRG's are technically bootlegged Roboticization Guns,This is why many attacks done by the N.E.E. target specifically vendors who sell BMRG's,because that's The N.E.E's equivalent of a Cease and Desist,They don't screw around.),Legally,the Roboticization Gun can only be sold in Components (Shopping Sites enforce a limit of 3 parts,to make sure that no one is trying to assemble a RG,other shopping sites will be notified if someone has 3 RG parts,to prevent someone from getting around the limit by going to another site.),Only Scientists can legally buy Roboticization Guns (To figure out a way to reverse the process,or in other words,get the expanding metal off,and they are still watched closely,to make sure that they don't try anything that enhances the Expanding Metal) Procedures to halt or reverse the Roboticization Process One procedure to halt the Roboticization Process is simply blocking off the Expanding Metal from spreading further with metal casing,The Expanding Metal permamently shuts off its spreading function 'if if detects metal in all of its ends,Once the procedure is over,the metal casing can be removed,If a limb was roboticized,and said process was halted,'the chips cannot control said limb,as said limb is controlled by a person,and the chips need to reach the HEAD to achieve full control. (And no,the Spreading Function can't turn on even if the casing was removed,that would be too overpowered) Now,there is a way to reverse the process,but it will be revealed in Chapter 2,to avoid spoilers. |- | |- | |- | |} Category:Weapons Category:Neo Eggman Empire Category:Emerald in the Edge